


It did start with Eliza

by Erulinaz



Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, regular sex between two women, smut at the end, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erulinaz/pseuds/Erulinaz
Summary: Five moments in Myfanwy and Eliza's relationship





	It did start with Eliza

Monica was so right. It started with Eliza. Of course it started with her; how could Myfanwy resist such a soft and yet bold beauty? Eliza had always been stunning, caring, smart.

Robert might be Myfanwy's first official and conscious crush, however, Eliza was her first real one. She was all the time with Myfanwy, even sharing a room together. They spent so many hours talking, just the two of them, about attractive people, music, grades. And they were most of the time laughing and touching each other. Before Myfanwy knew about them and their real condition, she found natural to hug Eliza when she needed comfort or to touch her knee under the table when Eliza had said something to which Myfanwy had agreed. When they were just the two of them, Myfanwny had the feeling she could tell Eliza anything, that she was never going to judge her.

They were laying on their bed, the window of the room opened. It was raining outside, after a hot day of summer. They were listening to music, in silence, until Eliza asked her:

“Soooo, I’ve heard the boys wanted to do a party tomorrow night but they need girls to add the ambiance. Wanna come with me?”

“A party? Since when we can organise a party here?”

“Really, Myf? You, little troublemaker, you care about the rules now?”

“I’m only a troublemaker because of you and your brothers.”

Eliza chuckled and turned her face towards Myfanwny. She licked her lips, like to lure Myfanwny’s attention on it.

“Yes, that’s true. But not my fault if you decided to join me in my madness.”

“Whatever, Eliza.”

“So, what about the party?”

“I’ve nothing to wear.”

“Then wear nothing.”

Myfanwny threw a pillow at her laughing face. Eliza caught it and hugged it. To be fair, Gestalt would have loved to see a naked body dancing in front of them. They tried to repress the thoughts, not to blush like crazy in front of her. And yet, the image was difficult to forget. Myfanwy was so attractive to them.

“What?” Myfanwny asked, seeing the way Eliza was looking at her.

No, actually, she wasn’t truly _seeing _the way Eliza was watching her. No. If not, she wouldn’t have chosen Bristol over them. Never. But Myfanwny was blind to it. Perhaps, because she wanted it to much and was unable to imagine it possible.

“Nothing.” Eliza averted her eyes away from the skinny girl, blushing.

“Hum.”

“I can lend you some of my clothes, if you want.”

“Hum.”

“What? You don’t want to come with me at this party?”

“I accept only on one condition.”

“Anything?”

“Dance with me, all night.”

“I can do that.” Eliza’s smile was so bright, it could have been an another solar star in the sky

They indeed danced all night together, their bodies so close and so far away at the same time. It was driving Gestalt insane to see Myfanwy dancing for them in their own clothes. At some point, they found the courage, through Eliza’s body, of course, to hold her hips. They did it in a casual way, like two girls enjoying themselves could have done. But it was not casual for any of them. And deep inside, they wanted it to be more.

But nothing more happened between them. And Myfanwny choose Bristol over them. Maybe because Gestalt had lied to her about who they really were. And suddenly, all the trust Myfanwy had put into Eliza, disappeared in the dust of their friendship. Deep inside, she understood why she was so pulled towards the four of them – because they were only one person –, but at the same time, she realised that everything she told to Eliza weren’t only for Eliza. Not in the way she thought. And when Eliza was touching her, it was actually Gestalt who was touching her. And she was so scared of her feelings for them, she’d rather threw herself in a toxic relationship.

Nevertheless, Gestalt knew Myfanwy like the back of their hand. And they eventually found a way for her to forgive them. Myfanwy needed them in her life, like they needed her in theirs. After Glengrove, she never felt so alone, and if Gestalt hadn’t been there for her, she knew she would have rather embrace Death than living an existence full of regrets and guilts. The first time she saw Eliza, after the accident, at the hospital, she truly saw the fondness and the concern in Eliza’s features. And just for it, just to keep watching it, Myfanwy needed to stay alive. That day, she completely forgave them for their lies. They made things clear: whenever Myfanwy would need them, they would be right at her side.

And for this, they never lied.

Myfanwy was having a third drinks of wine and her date still hadn’t show up. Shit. She got all dolled up for an arsehole. Great. Such a perfect evening on her own. She sighted and finally, before the waiter told her to leave the restaurant, she reached for her phone and called the only person she needed right now.

“Hey, Myf? I thought you were having a date tonight?” Eliza’s voice answered after the first ringtone.

“Yeah, yeah… But he didn’t come.”

“Are you fucking kidding me! Give me his name and address and I’ll show him some fucking manners!”

“Okay, okay, tiger, calm down.” Myfanwy laughed “I just need you… Are you busy?”

“Do you want me to come?”

“Yes, please. If it’s not too much trouble, I’d love to eat in your company.”

“Sure, wait for me, I’m here as soon as humanly possible. See you.”

“Thank you. See you.

Eliza quickly arrived, clearly not dressed up for a dinner in a fancy restaurant. But Gestalt couldn’t care less, Myfanwny wanted to spend time with them! Myfanwy didn’t even realise the casual clothes that Eliza was wearing, she was so stunning, no matter what. Myfanwy get up to greet her with a big hug.

“I’m so glad you came.”

“Of course, I came. I already told you a million time that I’m here for you, whenever you need me.”

“I’m so grateful to have a friend like you.”

Eliza smiled softly at Myfanwy. Ah yes. _Friend_. Better than nothing, Gestalt guessed. But still no enough. Never enough. Never going to be enough anyway, so stop dreaming Gestalt.

But Gestalt never stopped dreaming about the girl they always loved, the girl they learnt to take care of through Eliza’s observant mind. They did their best for Eliza being Myfanwy favourite body. It was easier, they were two women.

Even once, Myfanwny lost her memories, it was always Eliza. And like if Myfanwy’s body was remembering it, it was answering so nicely to Eliza’s presence, touch, kiss. Even if Gestalt was all the four bodies, Eliza’s personality was what Myfanwy needed in her life. In her youth, like in her adulthood. She needed someone to talk to, to care about her, to feel at ease with. Eliza was so good at making people comfortable around her, especially Myfanwny. Actually, while Gestalt was learning to compartmentalize, when Myfanwy arrived at Glengrove, they hadn’t completely finished to attribute personalities to every body. Sometimes, Robert was the cheeky one, and Alex the serious one. It was difficult for a young mind to decide who they were going to be according to a body. But Myfanwy came in their lives, and suddenly they needed their female body to be the most friendly and kindly one, the most reassuring one, the one to whom you can talk to your problems, your fears, your hopes, your hobbies, your love life. Myfanwy needed Eliza to be nice to her, alright then, Eliza would be that. Anything for the love of their life. Anything.

When Gestalt thought they were finally reaching an other step in their relationship with Myfanwy, she forgot about them. The worst part of it was that they failed her as a friend and as a professional; unable to see her condition, too blinded with their love for her. She didn’t let Robert touch her hand, she rejected Alex’s proposition to give a chance to a romantic relationship between them, she was always on her guards with Teddy, but she kissed Eliza with everything she had at the infirmary. Gestalt even stop compartmentalizing during this brief and intense moment. They wished it never stopped. They wished to be able to start this moment over and over again. Even if it meant they crashed a thousands cars. It would have been worth it.

As if, Eliza’s kiss had changed something, Myfanwy was suddenly more open with Gestalt, to their joy. Until things degraded themselves. Myfanwy was lying to them, all the time. And when Gestalt learnt the truth, it was like a dagger plunged into their four hearts. Her kiss with Eliza didn’t mean anything to her, then? If it was the case, why did Myfanwy jumped on Eliza’s arm, burning her skin under her touch, and told them – told her – that she wanted to remember what they had?

After that, things got messy. And Gestalt wasn’t sure any more of what to do with Myfanwy. They loved her, they wanted her, they cherished her. No matter the situation. But what about her? She was so different then the girl they used to know. She wanted to leave them, despite the memory she had of them, waiting for the rain to stop, under a rock. Eliza. Yes, again. Eliza was running with Myfanwy and they found this makeshift shelter before they get soaked to the bones. Gestalt never knew about the Myfanwy’s desire to touch her hair, her neck. And they wished she had done it.

Now, they were so lost. She wasn’t the same Myfanwy, but at the same she was still _her_. She was her unbroken self once again. But was she still attracted to Gestalt? To Eliza?

The answer was quite simple. Yes, she was.

Myfanwy, wrapped in her leather jacket, came towards Eliza with a determined pace. Once she arrived up to her, she let Eliza hugging her, like she always did. This hug was meaning so many things and was too transient to be as meaningful as Gestalt would want it. The hug was saying for Gestalt: “_I love you, I am glad you are okay, I am relieved you are safe and sound, where the fuck were you, I was worried, Please don’t go, I can’t breath when you are not with me, Just kiss me now or never_.”

Gestalt didn’t know if Myfanwy got all the messages, but at least she got one. The last one. Before Eliza could go away, Myfawny firmly cupped her face and kissed her for the second time since she had lost her memories. The kiss was more confident than the first time, more passionate too. And the kiss answered perfectly Eliza’s hug: “_I think I love you, I am glad you are okay, I am relieved you are unhurt too, I needed to do something on my own, Stop worrying about I am not a little girl, I won’t leave you, I need you, I will never stop kissing you if you allow me to._”

When they tore apart, Gestalt was dizzy. Eliza leaned in Myfanwy to keep herself steady.

“Lie to me one more time, Myf: tell me you’re staying, please.”

“I’m staying.”

But Myfanwy didn’t lie.

Actually, Myfanwy wanted to keep her promise. So a week after all the Lugat affair, she sent a message to Eliza:

“_Hey! How are you? I imagine it had been a chaotic week… That’s why I didn’t contact you sooner; I let you working in peace. But now I am wondering if you’d like to have a drink with me? Somewhere we used to go, you see? Or at your place? Or at mine?_”

When Gestalt read it, a smile crept to their lips. She wanted to see them, well Eliza at least. Plus, Myfanwy’s interrogations were endearing. They quickly answered:

“_Thank you for your kind attention. I know a small pub we used to go after work. I’ll send you the address. When do you want us to meet?_”

“_As soon as possible. I am missing you._”

Gestalt was grateful Myfanwy couldn’t see their flustered faces. Shit. Did she really need to tell them stuff like that when she had already so much effect on them by just standing in the same place than them?

“_Tomorrow, 5 pm?_”

“_Perfect, I’ll be there._”

Gestalt couldn’t sleep that night, a question was haunting them.

Was it a date or not?

Probably not. But she told them she was missing them. But you can miss a friend. But she kissed Eliza. But she could regret it. But why didn’t she leave in this case? But…

It was driving them insane not to know. Could they send her message like: “_Hey, Myf, stop the torture and fucking tell me if we’re going on a fucking date or I’m gonna lose my __fucking __sanity for good this time?_”

No. They definitely couldn’t send her that. Finally, Gestalt got to the conclusion that Eliza would dressed as if it was a date, but not a fancy one, since they were going to a pub. Then, they just needed to follow Myfanwy’s mood. After all, it was quite easy for them to hide their desire. Two girls spending together, in the eyes of the society, it could mean nothing, just a _normal friendship_. Yes. Myfanwy would take the lead and they were fine with everything she would decide.

Myfanwy surprised them. One more time. She never ceased to amaze them. When Eliza arrived, she kissed her with a lot of tenderness, on her lips, in full view of everyone, like the most natural thing in the world.

So definitely a date. Perfect.

A weight left Gestalt’s chest. And Eliza smiled brightly at Myfanwy, who leaned to kiss her again, gently.

“Do we go inside or do we stay in the street smooching each others?” Eliza said, with a teasing tone, but her eyes were telling a whole other story to Myfanwy, something like: “_You made me the happier person in the world_.”

“Aright, let’s go.” Myfanwy took Eliza’s hand in her, relieved that Gestalt was accepting her feeling towards them, without rancour of what happened the past weeks.

They ordered drinks and started to talk about everything, but their relationship. However, the way they were touching each other was speaking for them. Their knees were brushing, their fingers too, their eyes never leaving the others.

“Wait a minute, are you telling me that they are no more creepy birds at your flat?” Eliza said, excited.

“Yes, indeed. Bristol meant nothing to me any longer. I know that my old self loved him, but I know it was a mistake. That I should have loved you instead.”

“I can only agree with that.”

“Thank you for never giving up on me. In the past – even if I don’t remember, deep inside I know – she survived thanks to you, and now, you’re my anchor in this new world.”

Gestalt put Eliza’s hand on top of Myfanwy’s one, their eyes shining from unshed tears.

“How I could have given up on you, when I always loved you, since the first day I saw you?”

“Eliza is the first one who saw me?”

“Yes.”

“I know it doesn’t really matter, you are all Gestalt, but… It’s kinda symbolical that I’m with you now.”

“How so?”

“You fell in love with me through Eliza’s eyes, I fell in love with you through Eliza’s kiss and now we are together, ready for a future together.”

With small careful steps, Myfanwy and Gestalt built a strong relationship. They worked hard for it, for each others. And that was why Myfanwy was waiting for them, on their couch. Gestalt went on mission for days now, with no way for them to stay on contact with Myfanwy. Ten days were long ones when the person you loved was unreachable. She was missing them and thought that sleeping at their flat was the best way for her to feel a bit better about their unbearable absence. Myfanwy was trying to read, but she couldn’t concentrate. She was worried. Of course Gestalt was more than capable, plus they were four of them. But still. She just wanted them to be with her, safe and sound.

She jumped from the couch when she heard the front door opening. She literally ran to the door and threw herself in Eliza’s arms who was looking surprised.

“Hello, you” Eliza murmured, kissing Myfanwy’s cheeks “To what do I own this warm welcome?”

“I missed you.”

“Me too, darling.”

“Wait, where are the others you?”

“Writing reports at the Checquy. I wanted to finish it before coming back to you, but I was craving for you, so I though I could come home change my clothes and join you at your place. But you beat me at that. How long have you been here?”

“Since yesterday.”

“You slept here?”

“Yes. The sheets smell like you.”

Gestalt cupped her cheeks and kissed her tenderly. But the kiss turned quickly into something more passionate, more heated.

“I miss you so damn much.”

Eliza pushed Myfanwy against the wall, allowing them to deepen the kiss. Eliza’s lips travelled down Myfanwy’s neck and collarbones. Myfanwy got rid of her shirt, to let Gestalt having a better access to her upper body, to her breast. Gestalt continued kissing her skin, until Eliza kneeled before Myfanwy, and removed her trousers. Myfanwy helped her doing so. She was only in her panties now, and she wanted to see Eliza’s naked body as well. Gestalt’s let her undress Eliza. She let her jacket fall on the ground, then her shirt. Soon, they were both naked, making out against the wall. The caresses and the kisses were impatient, full of all the absence they felt. They needed to touch each other, they were craving for each other.

Myfanwy took Eliza’s hand and lead her to the bed and made her sit down on the edge of it. They were looking at each others with dark eyes, burning from desire.

“Let me pleasure you” Myfanwy told her, whispered to her, while she was kneeling in front of Eliza.

Eliza’s back met the mattress, quite brutally, as Myfanwy started to tease her, with her tongue. She was kissing her knee, her mouth getting slowly up, to her inner tight. She did the same with the other leg, but this time sucking her delicate white skin, gently then harder. She licked her inner tights, almost tickling Eliza. Myfanwy’s tongue found its way to Eliza’s vulva lips, while her hands were lingering on her bare stomach. Eliza cried out when Myfanwy’s tongue caressed her clitoris, her legs starting to shake with the building tension and desire coming from her wet sex. She skinny girl slowly sucked on her clit, until she heard Eliza begged her for more. She slid one finger, waiting for Eliza to ask for more, then slid a second finger inside of her. Eliza was so wet and so warm, it was like an invitation to heaven. Myfanwy kept stroking the inside of Eliza’s vagina, as long as sucked her clitoris, but when she knew Eliza was about to orgasm, she stopped. Eliza let out a frustrated groan, unable to talk, she was so fucking close. She was so close, but Myfanwy sat on her, topping her and kissing her lips.

Eliza switched roughtly their places, breathing heavily. She was now the one above Myfanwy.

“Wanna play that game with me, hum?” she told her, raising an eyebrow at her, catching her breath with difficulty. “Alright, then.”

Gestalt was leaving a trail of kisses along Myfanwy’s neck, collarbones, breast, leaving love bites on it. Her hand found easily its way to Myfanwy wet sex. Myfanwy clung to the sheets when she felt Eliza’s thumbs giving an intense pressure to her clitoris. She let out a cry when Eliza sucked her nipples, while rubbing circles an Myfanwy’s erected clit. Myfanwy was trying to gain more pressure on it by arching her back and moving her hips, but Eliza wasn’t letting her do as she wanted, pinning her on the bed.

“Please, Gestalt.” Myfanwy said in a murmur

“Already begging, Myf? If you want more, you need to satisfy me first.”

Myfanwy nodded, her hand coming back to Eliza’s needy sex. She kissed her mouth as her fingers were looking for the soft spot inside of Eliza’s vagina, once again. When she found it, Eliza’s cry get muffled into Myfanwy’s mouth. She worshipped her, stoked her, caressed her, until Eliza orgasmed. Eliza fell on the mattress, breathing hard, her body shivering under the rush of pleasure consuming her.

Myfanwy thought the blonde was going to relax a bit now, however, Eliza was quick at working back on Myfanwy’s pleasure. She topped her one more time, watching intensely her, plunging her eyes in hers. She wanted to witness Myfanwy’s lust and desire for them. Eliza was caressing her, feeling Myfanwy shivering under the touch. The skinny girl was also moving her hips faster and faster, feverish. Her back was arched, her head threw backward. The light flickered for an instant, then the lightbulbs of the room broke at the same time Myfanwy’s whispered Gestalt’s name and let herself lean into the bed. She was breathing heavily, but she was also feeling so good, so calm, so tired. She closed her eyes, to feel all of it, then to get a grip on herself.

When she opened her eyes, Eliza was staring at her, smiling down at her.

They went under the sheets, still naked, and hold each other, lingering touch on their bare skins, until they fell asleep, content and happy to have reunited with the love of their lives.


End file.
